


Follow Your Lead

by Stralia_Harker



Series: Love and Trust [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Restraints, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: It's been three weeks since that ugly night. Three weeks since they had their conversation. Boundaries are set and changes have been made and there's a new dynamic emerging.Part 2 of the Love and Trust Series
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Love and Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Follow Your Lead

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive comments welcome. And I appreciate you all reading.
> 
> Not Beta'd
> 
> Sequel to [**Eyes Don't Lie**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335156)

It had been three weeks since that night in the hotel room. Boundaries were set and things seemed good. Except Billy hadn’t really made a move on Steve. Sure he kissed him and hugged him, he still held him close when they slept. There had even been some serious heavy petting and a couple of blow jobs, but they haven’t had sex. And it set Steve on edge. He thought about keeping his mouth shut, but Billy had told him not to. Told him to tell him when something was bothering him. So that’s what he was going to do. He sat on the bed in their room while he waited for Billy to finish his shower. They were gonna have another talk. 

Billy finished drying his hair and pulled his sweats up over his legs. He’d had a long shift at the diner, the other cook having called in sick. He’d come home feeling like there was a layer of grease covering him. Steve had been asleep on the couch, his flashcards having fallen on the floor. Billy smiled, happy that Steve was using them. They’d been able to work on his dyslexia once he’d gotten out from under his parents roof. He was still sometimes embarrassed but Billy worked with him and didn’t tell anyone other than Max, and that was only because she stayed the night sometimes and had seen the cards. 

He was ready for bed, happy to have the next two days off. He’d planned on spending it with Steve who was also off. He thought maybe they’d go up to the lake, they could picnic and spend the afternoon swimming. He’d ask Steve what he thought, really he didn’t care, he just wanted to spend the time with Steve. He’d already told Max to let everyone know he and Steve were unavailable tomorrow. As he entered the bedroom he saw Steve fidgeting while looking at the door. That meant something was on his mind, and he was nervous. 

“Hey pretty.” Billy said softly as he sat next to Steve. 

“Hi. Good shower?” Steve said, eyes not quite meeting Billy’s

“I don’t feel greasy anymore. How was your day? Was your nap good?” 

Normally Billy tried to get right to the point but when Steve was nervous like this it was better to let him build up to what he needed to get out. In the three short weeks since their talk, Billy had managed to learn this about Steve. He’d been telling Steve not to hold things in, and Steve had been doing well, confessing little things too, like how he hated the onions on the supreme pizzas Billy liked. Even those little confessions made Billy feel good. Made it feel like he knew Steve more, all the little pieces he’d been holding back. He was starting to get the full picture and he felt closer to Steve with each piece he gave him. 

So Steve told him about his day, how he had finally figured out the right recipe for his nanny’s cookies. Told him about the lady at his job that always had to take all the eggs out before she settled on the right dozen. He also proudly told Billy that he was on a new set of flash cards and that he’d read a paragraph by himself. Billy smiling and kissing the top of his head. Steve was starting to relax again, he’d stopped fidgeting. 

“I have a question for you. Why haven’t we had sex since that day?” Billy looked at Steve’s wide eyes, noting only a questioning look, and thankfully no tears. He smiled and kissed Steve, guiding them both backward toward the bed. He swung his leg over and straddled Steve, reaching down and pulling Steve’s wrists up over his head, pinning him to the bed. Billy kissed him deeper and ground his hips against Steve’s. He moved from Steve’s lips to his neck leaving gentle little nips then moved back up. He pulled back and looked Steve in the eye.

“Do you want to have sex?” Billy brought his head down, forehead against Steve. He rubbed their noses together.

Steve stared at Billy, wanting to nod, but not sure. He stopped to think if he really wanted to or if he was just thinking it’s what should happen. He realized he didn’t know the answer to the question. He thought it was yes when he asked why they hadn’t, now he wasn’t sure. He looked back at Billy, slightly embarrassed that he didn’t have an answer. Billy however smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. He sat up, still straddling Steve.

“That’s why we haven’t had sex. Don’t know if you’ve noticed baby, but I’ve been following your lead. You’ve never quite gotten us that far. And it’s ok. We’ll get there again. I’m learning what you like. You really like making out. “ Billy was still smiling at him, relaxed and happy. 

Realization flooded Steve’s face as he thought about the last three weeks. He had always been the one to initiate and he had led the pace. He kept things from going too far. Billy had always been waiting on Steve’s move, watching, waiting for his cue. Steve smiles back up at Billy, finally understanding the situation. Billy was taking his time, learning Steve all over again, letting Steve show him. Steve’s heart flooded with warmth. He pulled Billy back down for a kiss and they made out for a while, lazy and content. 

Billy smiled over at his boyfriend’s sleeping face. He looked calm and peaceful. Billy liked watching him sleep, liked to see him relaxed. He’d really been studying Steve since that ugly night. He’d learned that his boyfriend was a romantic, he liked cuddling and kissing. He liked being held and hugged unexpectedly, he liked candlelit dinners and sweet notes hidden away as surprises. He’d told Billy he did like some of the things they’d done. He liked it when Billy pinned him, didn’t mind being tied, and just generally liked Billy manhandling him. He liked when Billy left marks, let people know he belonged to someone. He said he was even ok with the dirty talk, as long as Billy wasn’t humiliating him. 

He’d told him about his parent’s. All Billy had really known was they weren’t around much and were disappointed he didn’t get into college or follow in his father’s footsteps. Steve gave him more details, talked about the one nanny he had that actually took an interest in him. How the rest just wanted the paycheck and left him to his own devices, only making sure he didn’t hurt himself. He told him how his dad liked to talk down to him in front of people, used his “insufferable” son to garner sympathy. He’d made Steve come to a party where he announced that he was giving Steve’s college fund to a colleague's more deserving son. He’d made Steve present the paperwork, using those exact words and then scolding Steve, telling him “if he’d tried harder he could have made his family proud like Justin.” 

So Billy was really starting to see what Steve’s world looked like. How he just needed to know he was loved. He understands now why sharing him hurt him. How it reminded him of Nancy leaving for Jonathan. How humiliated he was when the rest of the school found out. He’d heard the whispers and gossip about his continued friendship with Nancy after it all happened. He just needed to have someone. The kids helped but he couldn’t put all his crap on them, but he liked that they included him, talked to him even when they didn’t need rides or a place to hang out. 

Billy got it now, understood why Steve didn’t like the humiliation. And Billy gave Steve more of him, explaining why it bothered him so much that Steve didn’t say anything. He knew what it was like to follow someone’s whims without any say. He told him more about how his father used his emotions to manipulate him into compliance, how he would hit him in strategic ways so he didn’t leave visible marks, but made sure Billy had to cover up. He told Steve how his dad would hurt him then deny him medical attention. Then he’d come up with chores that would aggravate the injuries, he’d sit and watch Billy, seemingly enjoying it everytime Billy would wince or stop to breath through the pain. So Billy told him, he knows what it’s like to feel like someone else is dictating what you do with your body. 

Billy will admit he’d been tentative with Steve, not going much more than cuddling and kissing. He let Steve dictate the pace when things would get heated. When Steve asked why they hadn’t had sex Billy realized Steve didn’t remember the time they nearly did. Billy’d been nestled between Steve’s legs getting ready to prep him and when he looked up Steve’s eyes had gone blank, then his movements were practiced, like he was doing them from memory. So Billy leaned forward and kissed Steve and he’d come back to himself. So Billy let him lead. He knew eventually Steve would be ready again, until then Billy would kiss them til their lips were sore, and take what Steve wanted to give. He could wait forever for this boy. 

They’d spent the day at the lake, Steve had jumped at the chance to get out of the apartment and spend time with Billy. They were relieved to find their spot was still free when they got there. It was at the far end of the lake and gave them just enough privacy that they could sneak kisses without being seen. There was a tree that Steve loved, it was large and gave the perfect amount of shade. They spread out their blanket and towels and headed to the water. They swam for a couple hours and then broke for lunch.

Billy had packed them something light, sandwiches and chips, but he’d brought the homemade bread from the diner. Steve’s eyes lit up when Billy pulled out the container of strawberry fruit salad and the jug of blue lemonade the diner was famous for. He was always asking Billy to bring him some. They ate and relaxed a bit, then took one last dip before heading home. Billy held Steve’s hand the whole ride, both boys calm and relaxed. They stopped to pick up a movie and a pizza, ready to commence their evening in. Halfway through the movie they’d started making out and made their way to the bedroom. 

Steve had told Billy he knew that Billy loved him, but he didn’t realize just how much until today. Even though it had only been three weeks Steve understood that Billy had loved him this whole time. He thought about that night, and the way Billy flew out of the chair, no questions about why they needed to stop or if he was sure, he just pushed Chris off and started taking care of him, sitting guard til Chris was out of the room. And even before that, he’d always asked if things were ok, even if it was something they were repeating. 

And now, he was adjusting his way of handling Steve, understanding that the old way might not have been the right way. He looked Steve in the eyes more, read the body language more. He was patient in a way Steve didn’t understand, he was so used to people being frustrated with him. That’s not to say Billy didn’t get frustrated, but he voiced it. Told Steve things like “I don’t know how to help you right now” but also asking Steve what to do. The big things said a lot, but it was the little things too, like how Billy remembered the strawberry salad and the blue lemonade. He knew that Steve only liked one particular brand of mayonnaise and hated mustard. Billy had picked up on the little habits that Steve hadn’t hidden. Things that he didn’t worry about because he had no fear of someone disagreeing with him. And Billy hadn’t laughed when he confessed about the onions on the pizza. Just told him to order it without next time. 

Hell, Billy was the one trying to help him with his dyslexia, and that was before all this happened. He went over the cards and the words and never made Steve feel lazy or stupid. When Steve would announce that he wrote something or finished a paragraph without help or in record time he didn't’ patronize him. Billy was genuinely proud. It occured to Steve that maybe he was so caught up in making sure Billy stayed that he hadn’t really seen him either. 

The biggest indication of that was right here in the bed. Billy was lying naked and spread out, hands tied above him, waiting for Steve to make a move. They’d been making out and Steve spotted the ropes peeking from a drawer. The thought ran through his head that maybe he should ask Billy to be on the other side for once, he almost dismissed it, thinking that Billy would never go for that. But Billy had caught Steve’s distraction and followed his eyeline, he gently pulled Steve’s earlobe between his teeth and whispered.

“You wanna play with the rope, pretty?” Steve fought down his urge to shake his head and instead fumbled out a reply.

“Only if I can tie you up.” Billy arched an eyebrow then motioned to the rope.

“Go get it, baby” he said, almost like a challenge. Billy rolled off him and lay on his back, he got himself settled while Steve retrieved the rope. 

Steve had been unsure of what to do and Billy talked him through how to tie him. He tested the ropes, showing Steve they were tight enough to hold, but loose enough not to cut off circulation. He repeated his safe word for Steve and gave Steve the go ahead. Billy jumped a little when Steve first touched him, but relaxed as he ran his hands over Billy’s body, exploring. He took his time, running his hands up Billy’s sides, his hands making his way over Billy’s chest, thumbs circling his nipples every so often. 

He watched as Billy’s breath would catch, his abs tighten. Steve sat back on his heels, in between Billy’s spread legs, he ran his hands over his thighs, down to his knees and back up, Billy’s hips tilting up into the touch. He was breathing heavy but just watching Steve, letting him take his time. Steve’s caresses turned to light scratches, up over Billy’s thighs, inching slowly closer to his hard cock. His hand ghosted over Billy’s cock, a soft moan leaving Billy’s lips. Steve leaned forward and kissed Billy gently, nibbling at his bottom lip as he pulled away. Reaching over he grabbed the lube from the table and poured it into his hand, warming in his palms before reaching down and stroking Billy. 

Billy let out a gasp, then groaned, his head falling back into the pillows as he felt the slick sensation on his cock. Steve was taking his time still slowly stroking, twisting his hand this way, then that way, other hand roaming Billy’s body. Billy was already losing his mind, and they had just started. He was trying to hold his hips still, not quite sure yet how Steve wanted this to go. He was panting, pulling against the restraints, wanting to reach out and touch. Steve looked up, eyes wide, full of lust and awe. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like this, you’re so god damn beautiful Billy” Steve breathed out, really watching his boyfriend for the first time. 

“You’re killing me here, pretty.” Billy groaned out, “I love your touches. I can feel everything, my nerves are on fire. You’re the one who does this, only you baby.” 

Steve leaned in to kiss Billy again, when he pulled away he switched their positions, now straddling Billy’s lap. Grabbing the bottle of lube he poured more over his fingers, reaching behind to open himself up, closing his eyes as the first digit slid inside. Billy watched as Steve worked himself open, felt it as his hips began to move, pushing back onto his fingers, moving forward as his cock seeked friction. 

Steve could feel the small movements of Billy’s hips underneath him as he watched. Billy had been so patient, not once demanding Steve get on with it. And Steve was ready now, he’d never imagined the first time after their talk would include Billy being tied, but here they were. Steve lifted his hips and guided Billy to his entrance, he sank down slowly, enjoying each inch of Billy’s cock as it entered him. Once he had Billy fully inside he sat for a moment, just relishing the feel. He saw Billy pulling gently against the ropes again, felt the twitch of his cock inside him. Just as slowly as he’d slid down, he lifted up, he tilted his hips a bit as he slid back down, angling so Billy would hit just the right spot as he rode him. 

Steve’s hands went back to exploring Billy’s torso, hands gliding over his chest as he rolled his hips. He brought his hands up his own body, tracing the spots he wanted Billy to touch, fingers playing with each of his nipples. He let out soft moans and gasps each time he rolled one between his fingers. And to Billy’s credit, he’d kept his hips still as possible, still letting Steve set the pace. The angle was perfect, Steve starting to see stars each time Billy’s cock hit his prostate. He looked up at Billy’s face in time to see him lick his lips, Billy focused intently on him. 

Steve reached forward and undid the ropes on Billy’s wrists, he grabbed his hands, placing them on each of his hips, letting Billy hold him. He rolled his hips up into Steve, watching and Steve nodded, Billy matched Steve’s slow pace. The only sounds in the room being the heavy breathing and moaning, the slick sounds of the lube as Billy’s cock slid in and out of Steve. He felt Billy’s grip on his hips tighten and Steve felt his orgasm coming, neither one having touched his cock yet. He wanted to cum this way, he put his hands on Billy’s chest for more leverage and ever so slightly quickened the pace, Billy still matching him. 

“Oh fuck Billy, I’m cumming, fuck I’m cumming, “ Steve leaned foward and gently bit Billy’s neck as he released between them. He wiggled his hips a little, letting Billy know it was ok to keep going. Billy flipped them over, he rolled his hips into Steve, moving faster but still gentle, He pushed Steve’s arms above his head, pinning his wrists , a few more thrusts and he was spilling inside Steve. 

Once he caught his breath Billy’s lips were on Steve’s, he could feel Steve’s hands in his hair. Their kisses slow and languid. Billy slipped out of Steve and rolled on his back next to him. He pulled Steve to him and kissed his forehead. Steve’s eyes were closed, a happy little grin on his face. This here, was the kind of thing he’d imagined when he thought of being loved, maybe not the rope part, the softness, being able to explore and enjoy his lover. 

“Well look at that pretty, never knew you could make love while tied up.” Billy smiled.

Steve realized that’s exactly what they had done, it was more than sex. No dirty talk, no chasing orgasm after orgasm. They’d mostly communicated without talking, looks, nods and subtle cues with their bodies. This was the softest they’d ever been and everything fit who they were. The rope, the power play, the submission, the gentleness. Whatever doubt’s Steve had left were being erased. They could have this, a balance of the both of them. They could do this without the hurt. 

“Thank you for letting me have that, you were amazing, we did good.” Steve smiled and brought one of Billy’s wrists up to his lips, kissing where the binds had been. 

“Anything for you baby. Are you ok?” Steve warmed at Billy’s question, he gave him a soft kiss.

“Perfect.” he said.


End file.
